With the development of medical imaging technology and computer technology, imaging techniques and devices such as X-ray imaging, Computerized Tomographic (CT), Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), Ultrasound Imaging (US) and Positron Emission Tomography (PET) are playing an important role in clinical and research work in medical institutions. Meanwhile, medical image data generated by the medical imaging devices become more and more.
On one hand, the rendering of the medical image data requires high-performance graphics and uses much memory. In this situation, the result of a user's display-related operation is usually obtained from rendering by a remote processing device. If the result is not returned timely because of the load of the remote processing device, network, or other reasons, the user may feel that the display is not smooth, which may affect the viewing experience. Therefore, there is a need for a method that may smoothly display the user's operation and the rendered image data at a local processing device.
On the other hand, the medical image data may take up a lot of storage space. If the storage is not cleaned up in time, in the next scan, there may be cases in which the scanning may not be performed due to insufficient storage space.